


F is for Family

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	F is for Family

Note: Yes, I am aware of the American Man killed by a tribe on Sentinel Island, I think the body should be left alone due to risk of a virus.

* * *

 

 

Fire was all over the plane, even when Kristy was pulled out of the flaming wreckage. She had passed out once again.

 

* * *

 "Mmmm." Kristy regain consciousness, Head aching, she thought, "Where am I?" as the female look around, then look at her, "Oh crap." An infection. Maybe from the plane. Then she felt her nails changing, claws? OH SHIT! Kristy fell on her back, as a muscular burly looking man appear, "Mmm." Kristy look confused, then she felt her clothes getting smaller, using her claws, she had ripped her shirt along with her bra. Now nude from the waist up, Kristy watch as her body begin to change, her breast seem to grow bigger. The burly man was just watching, also changing into a...werewolf!?!?!?! 

Kristy's shorts begin to tear as more fur begin to grow on her body. Her back popped as her bones and muscle change. It was all over when her face change almost a muzzle like, then her humanity fell.  _I had a family..._

 

There was a loud howl.

 

 


End file.
